Victor Vance
"Victor" redirects here. For the character in ''The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Victor "Vic" Manzano.'' Dominican-American |family = Janet Vance (mother) Lance Vance (brother) Pete Vance (brother) Aunt Enid (aunt) Unnamed Father (Deceased) |affiliations = The Army (Formerly) Vance Crime Family (leader) Diaz' Gang Trailer Park Mafia Los Cabrones Mendez Cartel (Formerly) Gonzalez' Crew Reni Wassulmaier Louise Cassidy-Williams (Love interest) Phil Cassidy Umberto Robina Marty Jay Williams (Formerly) Phil Collins Barry Mickelthwaite Bryan Forbes (Formerly) Ricardo Diaz |businesses = Protection Racket Prostitution Loan Sharking Drug Trade Armed Robbery |voice = Dorian Missick (GTA VCS) Armando Riesco (GTA VC) |vehicles = Red Stinger (destroyed) Grey Infernus Green Streetfighter Player's choice |status = Deceased}} Victor "Vic" Vance is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and as a minor, but key, character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Victor is a former soldier who was kicked out the army because of his superior Jerry Martinez' betrayal. Following his discharge, Vic begins to build a crime empire in Vice City, becoming a central figure in the city's underworld. History Background Much of Victor's life prior to the events of Vice City Stories is unknown. Victor's father came from the Dominican Republic, and worked as a soldier, while Victor's mother, Janet Vance, was a white woman who showed little care or interest in Vic and his siblings. Victor, born in the state of Florida, had two younger brothers, Lance and Pete. As their father's fate was unknown, and their mother was unfit to raise them, Vic and his brothers were raised by their aunt, Enid. Pete suffers from asthma, prompting Vic, who mostly acted as a guardian for his brothers, to join the military serving at Vice City's base of Fort Baxter Air Base in order to pay off the medicine Pete needed. 1984: Events of GTA Vice City Stories Serving The Army Victor arrives in Fort Baxter Air Base, presenting himself at his superior's office, Jerry Martinez, who asks him why he joined the army, to which Vic explains his difficult family problems. Jerry, understanding Vic's need of money, convinces him to pick up a package containing drugs from Martinez' associate. Taking Martinez's bike, Vic meets up with the man possessing the package, a dealer who owns a yacht. Aboard the yacht, as the dealer gives the package to Vic, a group of hitmen attack the yacht, destroying it. Vic survives and escapes back to the base, hiding the package under his bed after receiving a Pager message from Martinez. Vic then returns to Martinez' office, sharing his worries about the drugs with his superior, only to be silenced by Jerry. Jerry sends Vic to Phil Cassidy, a drunken arms dealer who can sell weapons for them. Finding Phil at a depot in Viceport, Vic asks for Jerry's money. After they drive to the money's presumed location, Phil reveals that he does not have Jerry's money, as it was taken by the Cholos who took over Phil's house. Vic kills the Cholos, finds the money, and takes it back to Jerry. Vic enters Jerry's office, who is watching a pornographic film featuring Candy Suxxx. Jerry asks Vic to pick up his favorite prostitute, Mary, for him in Viceport. Jerry also says that he will take care of the drugs under Vic's bed while Vic does the job. Victor drives to Phil's place, where he is given a red Stinger. At Viceport, Vic finds Mona, Mary's friend, who tells him that Mary is at a party on Starfish Island. Vic finds Mary and takes her to the base, but not before killing a few men who had paid for Mary at the party. Entering the base, Vic is busted by another superior officer, Sergeant Peppah. Enraged by the drugs found under Vance's bed as well bringing a stripper to the base, Peppah kicks Vic out of the army, calling him a disgrace. Working for Phil After being kicked out of the army, Vic receives a pager message from Phil, telling him that he has some work for him, as well as a place to live if he needs it. At Phil's place, a drunken Phil holds Vic at gun point, thinking Vic is robbing him. Once sober, Phil, wanting to kill Cholos, has Vic drive him across the city until he finds a Cholo and kills him. The two then return to Phil's depot. On their second mssion, Vic finds Phil lying at the depot, once again drunk. Phil reveals that the Cholos are planning to blow up his Boomshine liquor stored at The Big Package Storage Co. warehouse in Little Havana, which could destroy much of Vice City. The two drive to the warehouse, and when Phil opens the door, an explosion is triggered inside. Before the warehouse is completely destroyed, Victor uses a Forklift to move four cases of boomshine on to the back of Phil's Walton. Phil then drives away to find a safe place to store the boomshine. On the next mission from Phil, Vic encounters Martinez at Phil's place, smoking alongside Phil. Jerry shows no remorse for having Vic kicked from the army. Vic and Phil leave to collect Jerry's weapons, which are aboard a truck. The duo, along with two thugs as a backup, steal the truck and bring it to Jerry. Marty and the Trailer Park Mafia Following his first mission with Phil, Vic is sent by him to work under his brother in-law, Marty Jay Williams, leader of the infamous Trailer Park Mafia. Vic arrives at Marty's trailer, finding Marty's wife (and Phil's sister), Louise Cassidy-Williams, and Mary-Beth Williams, Marty's baby daughter. After Marty arrives (and threatens Louise), Vic introduces himself, and the pair leave to take care of Marty's business. During the ride to a Mal Viento store in Little Havana, Marty explains to Vic how his business ring works. At the store, Vic is ordered to kill the Cholos who tried to whack it. The duo arrive at a Cholo store, Verdi, and take it for themselves. During the following missions, Marty orders Vic to steal three vehicles, defend Marty's business from the Cholos, and destroy their vans, killing Cholos at their brothel. Following the last mission, the Cholos want revenge against Marty, and decide to attack the prostitutes who work with him, but Vic manages to foil their plans. Since their first meeting, Vic developed sympathy for Marty's wife, Louise, seeing the amount of pain she is enduring from Marty. After Louise moves to her sister Mary-Jo's place, Vic comes to console her, and the two begin hanging out a bit, competing against each other in a quad race. Later, Louise tells Vic that she wants to collect her belongings from her and Marty's trailer. At the trailer, Vic kills four members of Marty's gang, while Louise takes her belongings, as well as Marty's wallet. The two then escape the trailer park. After the last mission with Louise, Vic later comes to her house, only to find a worried Mary-Jo telling him that Marty has kidnapped Louise, and plans to rape her. Vic sets out to rescue Louise. After chasing Marty's car, he kills Marty and saves Louise. In order to lie low from Marty's gang, Vic and Louise use The Compound in Little Haiti as a safehouse. Jerry's betrayal During his mess-ups with Marty, Vic goes to Phil's depot, finding Martinez talking to Phil, who is no longer trusting Jerry Martinez telling Phil to check out his merchandise in a warehouse in Little Haiti. Phil decides to do the job, hoping for more work and money, whilst Victor decides to go and help Phil in case Martinez tries to kill him. This is revealed to be the case, as Martinez' men ambush Vic and Phil at the warehouse, but they manage to escape from death. Following this incident, Phil decides to hide from Martinez for a while, while Vic cuts his ties with his treacherous ex-superior, marking Martinez as an enemy. Building an empire With Marty dead, and with Louise's support, Victor decides to take over Marty's and his gang's businesses. After hiring a few henchmen, Vic and Louise attack Marty's loan sharking business, killing many of Marty's men, and taking over all of Marty's businesses. Following this, Vic starts to get power in the city's crimeworld, establishing his own gang, the Vance crime family. After making his first step as a gang boss, Vic receives a Pager message telling him to meet a family member at the airport, who will help Vic in building his own businesses. This relative turns to be Lance, Vic's younger brother, much to Vic's disappointment, who sees Lance as nothing but a troublemaker. After a conversation, the two brothers enter Vic car, but are soon confronted by the Cholos, angry at Vic for previous clashes with the gang. The two manage to escape their attackers, though Lance crashes Vic's car. Vic then drives Lance to the latter's hotel. Vic's new business are later set on fire by Marty's cousin as an act of revenge. Vic, along with Louise, takes a fire truck and drives to the flaming business, putting out the fire. Louise notices Marty's cousin, and Vic kills him. Vic later helps Louise in keeping her baby daughter from the welfare. Alliance with the Cubans After meeting Lance at the airport, Vic receives a Pager message from Umberto Robina, the leader of the Cuban gang in Vice City, who wants to work with him upon hearing he took over Marty's business. Vic agrees, but Umberto first wants to see if Vic has the "balls" to be a business partner. Vic is given a task to take a package from a Cuban while being chased by other Cubans. Victor succeeds picking up the package and takes it back to Umberto, forming an alliance between Vance and Robina. Umberto's later missions for Vic involve the Cubans' war with the Cholos. First, Vic is ordered by Umberto to kill Cholos who are causing him much trouble around his neighborhood. Umberto also informs Vic that Marty had caused his business troubles. Later on, Vic finds a crying Umberto, who is afraid that his father, Alberto, will be killed by the Cholos as he went to see wrestling. Vic, finding Alberto safe, drives him to his Café Robina, whilst avoiding the Cholos. Enraged by the Cholos' attempt on his father, Umberto decides to finish the Cholos once and for all. Vic and the Cubans arrive at a warehouse belong to the Cholos, stealing the weapons located there, and leaving a "gift" containing explosives. The warehouse is blown up, killing many of the Cholos, including their leader. Following this event, the Cholos are destroyed, with Vic and Umberto taking over their business. The DEA agent Lance finds a new associate called Bryan Forbes, who will tell him about any drugs shipments sailing into the city. Driving to King Knut's Burger bar, Lance phones Forbes on the drugs, until three robbers attempt to rob the bar. Vic and Lance escape as police officers who have arrived at the scene think they are the robbers. Escaping to Port Authority Building, Vic and Lance take Forbes' car. Lance then drives the car to Forbes' place. Vic is introduced to Forbes at the latter's apartment, being in the middle of a conversation with Lance. The three, wanting to take a van full with drugs whilst not being noticed by the police, take a second van used as a decoy to fool the officers. After Lance and Forbes bring the van to its destination, Vic manages to escape from the police. Later, Lance finds out that Forbes was actually an undercover agent for the DEA. Lance holds Brian at a gunpoint, but Forbes manages to escape and get into a car, driving away from the Vance brothers. However, Vic and Lance chase and capture him, taking him to a building in Little Haiti to get more information. Tied up, Forbes tells them on a dealer who can give them both money and drugs, but believes only in one-on-one meetings, so Lance will attempt the deal while Vic will watch over the scene from a nearby building. The deal, held on the docks, is revealed to be a trap, with the dealer knocking out Lance and kidnapping him. Vic chases him, saving Lance, and killing the dealer and his associates, the Sharks. Vic and Lance return to the place where Brian is held, wanting information on the drugs shipments. Forbes tells them he has a contact at the White Stallionz' bar. This turns out to be another trap, and Vic and Lance find themselves surrounded by homosexual white supremacist Bikers. After escaping the bar, killing several bikers in the procces, and returning to the place where Forbes is held, Vic and Lance notice him attempting to escape. They chase him down and kill him, obtaining his ID. The cocaine and the mother Vic storms into Lance's hotel apartment, throwing his phone on the floor and threatening Lance for making trouble. Janet Vance, Vic's and Lance's mother, enters the apartment, alongside her boyfriend Javier, saying that she is clean from drugs, but the two brothers just ignore her. Lance tells Victor of some "files" about the big shipment coming to the city at the Escobar International Airport. After getting there, they find out that the "files" were sold already. Vic and Lance discover the buyer and kill him, obtaining the files. Lance later finds out that the shipment belongs to Jerry Martinez. The two decide to steal the shipment form Martinez for themselves. At the docks in Little Haiti, Vic and Lance kill some of Jerry's men, stealing the two Barracks OLs containing the cocaine, and avoiding Jerry's men. On the bridge to Washington Beach, the two are attacked by Martinez, who's in a Hunter, firing missiles at them. The two manage to lose Martinez thanks to the police, and drive the drugs into a new safehouse. Back at the new safehouse, Vic phones Martinez, taunting him. Martinez reveals that the cocaine they stole belonged to Diego and Armando Mendez, and that they will kill anyone who is involved with their drugs, including Vic and Martinez himself. Lance tells Vic he has a buyer who will pay for the drugs, and with the money the Mendez brothers will be unable to touch them. Driving to the North Point Mall in Vice Point, Vic and Lance meet Spitz, the buyer, who needs a stuntman to finish a horror movie for him inside the mall. Vic decides to do the stunts while Spitz and Lance do their drug trade. Once finished Vic and Lance both drive over to Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach to pick up the rest of the drugs but upon arriving they find out that their mother and her boyfriend have taken all the drugs. Meeting Reni After helping Spitz with the stunts of his film, Spitz sends Vic a message telling him to go to someone called Reni at the InterGlobal Films studios. At the studios, Vic meets Reni Wassulmaier, a transsexual film director, and his assistant Frankie. As Reni tries to flirt with Vic, Frankie enters the room, telling them that their stunt man quit because of Reni touching his buttocks. Vic agrees to replace the stuntman and Reni films his stunts. Vic then begins to work with Reni. The Mendez brothers As the cocaine is gone with their mother, Lance becomes worried of what will happen to him and Vic when the Mendez brothers will find out who stole their cocaine. After Vic argued with Lance, they get a phone telling them that the Mendez brothers have launched an assault on their businesses. Vic and Lance, with help from their gang, manage to kill every Mendez goon, protecting their business. Vic and Lance are later taken to Armando and Diego, at the brothers' mansion on Prawn Island. Armando suggest that the Vance brothers will work together with him and Diego, which would spare Vic and Lance from death. Having no other option, Vic and Lance begin to work for the Mendez Cartel. Armando asks them who has been ripping them off, with Lance answering it was Martinez. Armando demands from Vic and Lance a proof immediately. Knowing that Martinez is turning states, Lance convinces Vic to take photos of Martinez speaking with the police. After taking the photos, Vic and Lance use them along with Forbes' ID to make it look like Martinez was an undercover agent. Having the "proof", Vic begins to work for Armando. Armando's first mission for Vic is to take care of Bikers who have not paid their long-time debts for Mendez' gang. At Vice Point, Vic kills the bikers, finishing off even the ones who tried to escape. In the second mission, Vic enters the mansion, finding Diego who does not want to talk with him. Armando appears and tells Vic to get rid of two rival dealers at Ocean Beach. Vic kills the first one with no effort, and then finds a heavily guarded second one, by his prostitutes. He and his bodyguards are also killed by Vic. Armando later tells Vic that Diego has told the police that the stolen cocaine belongs to Vic. In order to save himself from being arrested, Vic takes a Maverick with a magnet and flies towards the containers, taking them away and dropping them in different locations. After his jobs for the Mendez brothers, Vic goes to see Lance, finding out that Lance's apartment has been bugged by the DEA. Vic and Lance set to destroy police antennas, leaving the DEA without any way or evidence to arrest the two Vance brothers. Early works with Reni After his jobs for the Mendez brothers, Vic returns to work with Reni. Reni first asks Vic to help an associate, Gonzalez, in protecting his drugs whilst he moves the drugs to Viceport. At Downtown, Vic meets Gonzalez, who informs him that they need to move the drugs, which belong to his boss, Juan Cortez. Vic protects Gonzalez and the drugs from attacking boats belonging to the Sharks, leading them to safety. Reni later asks Vic to protect Barry Mickelthwaite and his client, famous singer Phil Collins. It is revealed that Giorgio Forelli had given Barry $3 million, but now wants his money back. The Forellis attack Barry and Phil, attempting to assassinate the latter, but Vic manages to kill the Forelli hitmen and drive the two to safety, to their hotel on Ocean Beach. Reni also asks Vic to help him/her in a commercial making for cheese, asking him to be a stuntman using a Jetski. Phil's concert in the Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown is about to be started in a few days, but he fears about entering the stadium due to him being targeted by the Forellis. Vic is sent by Reni and Barry to clean the stadium of hitmen. After Vic kills every hitman in the area, Phil arrives at the stadium. Helping Gonzalez After his jobs with Reni, Vic begins to help Gonzalez on a couple of missions. Vic meets Gonzalez at the golf range in Leaf Links, who asks Vic if he knows how to play golf. Gonzalez tells Vic that if he can play golf, then they can start a business relationship. During the golf game, Vic gets a perfect score by hitting a tied man who betrayed Gonzalez, leading Gonzalez to praise him, starting a new, short partnership between them. Later, Gonzalez tells Vic to take drugs from a lockup at Ocean Beach and bring them to a deal at Washington Beach. Taking the van full of drugs, Vic drives to the meeting place, only to be ambushed by drug dealers. Going to a pay-phone, Vic, drugged, calls to Gonzalez, telling him the situation. Furious, Gonzalez orders Vic to take back the drugs from the thievs and kill them. Vic brings back the van with drugs to Gonzalez. Gonzalez thanks him for bringing back the drugs, but due to Vic's partial failure, Gonzalez cuts his ties with him. Lance and Louise Coming to Lance's apartment, after a brief talk, Vic asks Lance who stole their drugs. Lance blames the theft on the Bikers. Using a Maverick, Vic flies over Starfish Island, where the Bikers are riding. After a shootout over Downtown, Lance falls from the helicopter while Vic bails out as the helicopter is destroyed. After killing all the bikers, Vic finds Lance safe and alive, who takes a Chopper for himself and rides away on a ramp. Vic arrives again in Lance's apartment, finding out he is using the cocaine for himself. Louise, also high, comes out from the kitchen, much to Vic's shock. After a loud argument, Lance, annoyed by the idea that Vic treats him like a child, runs out to his helicopter and threatens that he will spread all the cocaine over the city. Vic drives a hovercraft and manages to pick up all the packages. Vic later finds a half asleep Lance who does not remember what he has done. Louise calls Lance's apartment, telling Vic that Martinez' men were following her and she is hiding behind a burger bar in Little Haiti. Vic finds her, kills Martinez' men, and takes her to a hospital. Working for Diaz Vic begins to work for drug baron Ricardo Diaz, who is aware of Gonzalez' deal. Diaz sends Vic and Lance to steal Gonzalez' shipment. Vic and Lance head to The Pole Position Club in Ocean Beach. One of Gonzalez' goons comes out of the strip club and drives off in a sports car parked there and they decide to follow him. Vic follows him until eventually finding and stealing a speedboat loaded with the drugs, taking it back to Diaz. .]] Later, Diaz made a deal with the DEA, and in exchange for the drugs he will give to the agency, they will give him heavy weapons. Vic and some of Diaz' men go to the meeting point in Downtown. Gonzalez' men attack them, killing Vic's henchmen, but Vic manages to kill them and clear the meeting place before the DEA agents arrive. After getting the truck with the weapons, Vic heads back to Diaz' mansion. Diaz later captures Gonzalez, wanting him to work for and tell Diaz on every shipment coming into Vice City. As Gonzalez has to fly away from the city with the Colonel's drugs but is threatened to be killed by the Sharks, Vic serves as a bodyguard for him, watching over as Gonzalez first drives a truck to the airport, and then gets on his plane away from the Sharks. Mendez' betrayal Vic and Lance meet with the Mendez brothers at their mansion. The Mendez brothers offer Vic and Lance their freedom, only if they will leave the city and hand over their assets to the Cartel. Vic and Lance refuse, and are soon attacked and knocked out by Mendez bodyguards. The two are taken, weaponless, to an area in Viceport and are placed beside three oil tankers. Mendez goons that were ordered to finish them off aim at the Vance brothers, but they miss and die due to a tanker exploding from being shot. After escaping, Vic and Lance split up, knowing now that they are enemies of the Mendez Cartel. Following the incident, Vic cuts all of his ties with the Mendez brothers. As the Mendez brothers launch an attack on Vic's and Lance's business empire, Lance sets a counter attack. The two get support from Phil Cassidy, and Umberto and his Cubans. Vic and his allies manage to protect their business empire from the attacking Mendez goons. After Vic and Lance cleared their area from the Mendez goons, Umberto and Phil send a Pager message to Lance, saying that they too cleaned the businesses from the Mendez brothers. Last tasks Fighting against Mendez After the betrayal of Mendez, Vic is informed by Lance that Martinez is attempting to kidnap Louise, who is about to come out of the hospital. After picking up Louise, Lance sends him a message telling him he is stuck in a burning building. Taking a helicopter on the hospital's roof, Vic and Louise set to rescue Lance. Lance reveals he was attacked by Mendez goons who stole his money. After Lance takes back his money from the dead goons, he leaves Vic, who takes Louise back to her sister's house. Vic returns to Diaz' mansion, finding out that Lance has borrowed money from Diaz. Outside the mansion, one of his men tells him that Lance ordered a high-tech gear near to Mendez' mansion. Vic drives to find a van with a gear to control Armando's robotic servant, Domestobot. Controling the robot, Vic tries to find the Mendez brothers' safe, containing the Cartel's money. After doing a few tasks for Armando, Vic finds the safe and uses the robot's lighter to set it on fire. An angry Armando pulls out a pistol and destroys the robot. Reni's final missions Later, Reni wants to get his fourth sex change, but cannot get out of his studio into the hospital because Diego Mendez is angry at him for introducing Vic to Diaz. Vic helps Reni by killing the Mendez hitmen after them and then drives him to the hospital. After Reni has received his fourth sex change, becoming a woman again, Vic enters the hospital, finding her, Phil Collins, and Barry talking. Because she is wanted dead by Diego Mendez, Vic decides to drive her to the Escobar International Airport, protecting her from Diego's hitmen in the process. After taking Reni to the airport, Vic helps Barry in protecting Phil during his concert at the Hyman Memorial Stadium. After defending Phil's concert out and in the stadium, killing any Forelli hitman he encounters, Vic is thanked by Phil, who also jokingly asks him if he wants to replace Barry as Phil's manager. Vic is also given an option to buy a ticket and see Phil's performance. Last Stand Louise's death Vic arrives in Lance's apartment, looking for Louise, but only finds Lance. The two are informed by Mary-Jo that Armando Mendez has kidnapped Louise and taken her to his mansion. Vic and Lance follow Mendez goons who have destroyed Lance's Infernus. Despite many attacks from the Mendez goons, they manage to arrive at the mansion. An enraged Lance rushes to the mansion to avenge his car, leaving Vic alone to fight Armando's men. Entering the mansion, Vic confronts Armando, who tells Vic that both Lance and Louise are dead. Vic fights Armando, who wields a Flamethrower. Vic manages to kill Armando and makes his way to Armando's office, finding Lance and a badly-injured Louise. In their last moments together, Louise sayes that her and Vic's relationship could have been special, leading Vic to say that it was already special. Louise tells Vic to make sure that her daughter will be under her sister's care, before dying. Vic and Lance then leave the mansion. After Armando's death, Vic is informed by Diaz that Diego is hiding at the Mendez Compound in Downtown, which can be impossible to enter. Diaz also informs that a new Hunter that has been just delivered to Fort Baxter Air Base, which can be used as an aerial attack on Mendez' building. Going to Phil's warehouse, he finds a drunk Phil mourning Louise's death. With Phil's help, Vic enters the base, finding the Hunter and taking it to Diaz. Finishing Martinez and Mendez Obtaining the attack helicopter, Vic leaves Diaz' mansion to finish off both Diego Mendez and Jerry Martinez. Vic flies to the Mendez Compound after exchanging some last words with Diaz. Vic attacks the building's upper floors, but his helicopter is soon destroyed by a Rocket Launcher. Vic enters the building, clearing his way of Mendez goons. Vic notices Diego and chases him to the highest floor. On the top floor, Vic is confronted by both Diego and Martinez. After a shootout with Martinez and Mendez, Vic manages to kill both men, finally avenging Louise. After killing Jerry and Diego, Vic sees Lance arriving on a helicopter, attempting to help Vic in the gunfight Vic already finished. The two embrace as they are finally over their problems, and fly from the building, deciding to lay low for a while and get out of town. Lance offers Victor twenty kilo's of cocaine for a deal ahead, however Victor denies his interest and says that he wants to stay away from drugs. He then says that he would send some money to their sick brother Pete for the medical treatment required for him. Post-''Vice City Stories'' After the events of Vice City Stories, Vic and Lance decided to stay low, away from the crime life, however, the two began to work again by 1986. Files from GTA: Vice City reveal that Vic and Lance operated out of Mexico by 1986, and now own a farm in Panama, most likely where they keep their stash. By 1986, the influence of the Vance crime family has decreased, with the VCPD claiming that only Vic and Lance remain from the gang. 1986: Events of GTA Vice City Death In 1986, Lance and Vic set up a deal with the Forelli crime family, apparently by the help of Colonel Cortez. Vic and Lance arrive on a helicopter to Vice City's docks, while Forelli's associates Tommy Vercetti, Harry, and Lee arrive with $2 million, driven by Ken Rosenberg. Vic comes out of the helicopter, wielding cases full of cocaine, whilst Tommy and his associate come to him with the money cases. As the two groups are about to exchange their goods, a small group of hitmen arrives and shoots at them, killing Vic and Tommy's associates, whilst Tommy and Ken drive off and Lance flies away from the scene. Legacy After Vic's death and the failure of the drug deal, Lance, who survived the ambush, sides up with Tommy, one of the survivors from Forelli's side, to find out the man responsible. , prepares to kill Diaz, the man behind Vic's death.]] With the help of Colonel Cortez, the two find out that Diaz, the same man who employed Vic and Lance two years ago, was the man who called an ambush on the deal. After working a bit for Diaz to be sure, Lance loses his temper and attacks one of Diaz' fronts, but is captured by Diaz's men, only to be saved by Tommy. With a sneak attack failed due to Lance's previous action, Lance and Tommy decide to openly attack Diaz' mansion, armed with powerful Colt Model 733 rifles. The duo wipe out Diaz's gang and confront Diaz, armed with a Tec-9 SMG, and defeat him. As Diaz lays on his mansion's floor, Lance and Tommy approach him, with Lance claiming he's doing it for his brother. Lance, aided by Tommy, executes the drug baron, avenging Vic's death. Character Personality Vic Vance is tough and sometimes shown as a strict person when it comes to the crimes he unwillingly commits. Unlike past protagonists, Vic does show remorse and guilt over the crimes he has commited. Vic is also shown to be a short-tempered man, getting angry easily upon watching the foolish actions made by other characters, most notably his younger brother Lance. Vic also clearly dislikes drugs, seeing the stuff as a bad thing that just messes up lives. Unlike his easy-going and cheerful, yet highly short-tempered brother, Vic is a more serious person, who, despite having a short-temper, can control his emotions. While he can be a closed and cold man to his rivals and enemies, Vic has great care for his friends and family, putting them above all of his needs. After developing romantic feelings toward Louise, Vic starts to look after her and protect her even though they only knew each other briefly. Vic also quickly develops close friendships with people such as Phil Cassidy, Umberto Robina, and Reni, all of which later help Vic during his struggle against Martinez and the Mendez brothers. Among his relationships with people, Vic puts his family above everything else. Vic's main reasons to pursue a career in the army and beginning a criminal empire were only to support his "difficult family", with his brother Pete's sickness being a central reason. While he may show otherwise, Vic actually cares about Lance, though he rarely shows it due to Lance's reckless and irresponsible actions. Appearance In GTA: Vice City Stories, circa 1984, Vic is of muscular body stature and has a dark skin tone. He has brown eyes and a shaved head, although game artwork shows him with short black hair. Vic also has a small degree of facial hair and chest hair, which can be seen with certain outfits. In various cutscenes (such as in Caught as an Act), it appears as though Vic is quite short. In the mission The Bum Deal, one of the bikers seems to explicitly refer to Vic as being "the little one". As Vice City Stories allows the player to change clothes, Vic can wear up to 14 different outfits, ranging from casuals to gang-affiliated to luxury suits. Vic's regular outfit is a blue, collared t-shirt, stone-washed jeans, a black wristwatch, and white sneakers. As a soldier in the army, Vic sometimes wears military-themed clothing, which consists of a beige t-shirt, camouflage pants, dog tags and black army boots. In GTA: Vice City', circa 1986, Vic's appearance changes; he has short (receding) hair and a thicker moustache than the one he had in GTA: VCS. Vic also wears an orange Hawaiian shirt, along with beige pants and white sneakers. Skills Being a playable character, Vic's actions are made by the player. Similar to both past and future protagonists, Victor is capable with any type of weapon he wields, such as firearms, explosives, and melee weapons. He is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat as he's able to grab opponents, attack them repeatedly or throw them far away and even able to snap necks. All this probably due of his training in the army. Victor can also drive different types of vehicles, ranging from motorcycles and four-wheeled cars to boats, helicopters, and fixed-wing aircrafts. Vehicles .]] Being the main playable character of Vice City Stories, Vic can drive every vehicle found in the game. However, there are a few vehicles that truly belong to him throughout the game's storyline. *'Stinger': a sports car. Victor is given a Stinger by Jerry Martinez through Phil Cassidy during "Conduct Unbecoming". The Stinger is red in color. The Stinger was destroyed during "Jive Drive" by Cholos. *'Streetfighter': a motorcycle. Victor briefly used the Streetfighter during his missions Jerry Martinez, the motorcycle's owner. This Streetfighter is a military version, and has a green paintjob. *'Infernus': a highly expensive sports car. Victor owns a randomly coloured Infernus, which appears outside Lance's in Blitzkrieg. Characters killed by Victor Vance ;GTA Vice City Stories *'Hank' was killed during "D.I.V.O.R.C.E." for attempting to stop Vic from chasing Marty. *'Marty Jay Williams' was killed during "D.I.V.O.R.C.E." for kidnapping Louise. *'Bryan Forbes' was killed during "The Bum Deal" for sending the Vance brothers into an ambush and to obtain his ID. *'Armando Mendez' was killed during "Light My Pyre" for betraying the Vance brothers and kidnapping Louise. *'Diego Mendez' was killed during "Last Stand" in order to destroy the Mendez Cartel. *'Jerry Martinez' was killed during "Last Stand" for betraying Vic, ruining his military career and trying to kill him. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City *In The Beginning... (Killed) *Back Alley Brawl (Mentioned) *Phnom Penh '86 (Mentioned) *Death Row (Mentioned) *Rub Out (Mentioned) GTA Vice City Stories *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Trivia *Victor Vance is the first protagonist in the Grand Theft Auto series to die on-screen, being killed during the opening cutscenes of GTA Vice City. He was followed by Johnny Klebitz from The Lost and Damned, who was killed during "Mr. Philips" in Grand Theft Auto V. **In relation to the previous point, many fans of the series thought that the man who was killed was Pete, the third sibilng in the Vance family, as in Vice City Victor looks a lot different in appearance from Vice City Stories. However, Rockstar Games confirmed that Victor was the one who was killed. *During the events of Vice City Stories, Vic possesses no accent when he speaks. However, in Vice City, Victor is spotted with a very thick Latin accent. Vic's American accent in Vice City Stories is a retcon. *Victor is the second protagonist to first appear in one game as an NPC, and reapear in another game as the playable character, the first was Toni Cipriani, who first appeared as an NPC in GTA III, before re-appearing as the protagonist of GTA Liberty City Stories. Both protagonists are followed by Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez. *He is the only 3D Universe protagonist who has never been to Liberty City. Gallery Artworks VictorVance-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Victor. VicVance-Artwork2.jpg|Second artwork of Victor Vance. ''GTA: Vice City Stories'' VictorVance-GTAVCS.png|Victor Vance, GTA Vice City Stories CleaningHouse-GTAVCS.jpg|Vic meeting Phil. CleaningHouse-GTAVCS3.jpg|Victor about to attack the Cholos. Shakedown-GTAVCS2.jpg|Vic and Marty Jay Williams collecting protection from a Cholos-controlled Verdi shop. FeartheRepo-GTAVCS.jpg|Vic watching Louise Cassidy-Williams as she is exercising in her trailer. WhenFundayComes-GTAVCS.jpg|Vic talking with Louise. Takin'OuttheWhiteTrash-GTAVCS.jpg|Vic talking with Louise. ''GTA: Vice City'' Introduction-GTAVC2.jpg|Victor and Lance about to strike a deal with Forelli Family's Tommy Vercetti. Gameplay quotes - videos Sources *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Rockstar Games, Playstation 2, 2002. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'', Rockstar Games, PSP, 2006. References Navigation }} de:Victor Vance es:Victor Vance fi:Victor Vance fr:Victor Vance hu:Victor Vance nl:Victor Vance pl:Victor Vance pt:Victor Vance ru:Виктор Вэнс uk:Віктор Венс Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor Vance, Victor